1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of decorative panels for automobiles and in particular relates to reflective lens assemblies adapted for rear mounting on an automobile.
2. Description of Prior Art
Decorative, reflective assemblies are well-known to the art and are typically used to display the name or trademark of the automobile. Typically, such reflectors have been made of red plastic with a portion opaquely or darkly colored to form a graphic display, usually constituting the name of the automobile to which it is attached. The plastic lens panel of the prior art is designed to have a reflective field against which a non-reflective or opaque graphic section is contrasted. In sunlight the graphic appears as dark lettering observed against a bright background. However, none of the prior art lens assemblies were illuminated or backlit and visibility afforded by such decorative assemblies at night is generally poor and unacceptable.
What is needed then, is a decorative automotive panel which can serve the desired decorative uses equally well at night as by day, and which is adapted for retrofitting as well as original equipment manufacturer's installation. While the advantages and structure of electroluminescent panels is generally known, there has been virtually no commercially successful adaptation and modification of such panels for use as a visual external accessory for automobiles and the like.